An IM program may offer a user access to multiple IM connections on several communication devices (e.g., a personal computer or a mobile cellular phone). Typically, these multiple connections may require the user to log in every time on the various communication devices. The multiple connections on the IM program present many challenges for users in managing and maintaining all of the connections. For example, the IM programs may provide connections to twelve devices, creating havoc on keeping track of the connections on all the devices.
Furthermore, instant messages may appear on a device that is logged on to an IM program, but is not actively participating in the IM. Unfortunately, an individual using the “inactive” device may view the instant messages without the user's permission. Even within the IM program, there is little indication of knowledge and control of the multiple connections. Thus, existing IM programs that provide multiple connections are not up to the tasks of developing a user interface in controlling the connections, monitoring all the devices that are logged on, and ensuring privacy of the user.
To further illustrate the problems of multiple connections, the user may receive repetitive instant messages on several communication devices logged on the system and may have to pay for instant messages sent to a mobile device. As a result, the user experience is often frustrating, such as viewing repetitive instant messages and having to close the instant messages separately on each communication device. The problem of instant messages on a mobile device has not been addressed. Thus, the instant messages may unnecessarily be sent to the mobile device, which can be very expensive and reduce or drain the battery power of the mobile device. Consequently, existing IM programs have not found a way to control the multiple communications transmitted to or received on the communication devices and in particular to a mobile device.
Multiple connections provide an aggregated view of a user's presence, Multiple Points of Presence (MPOP), but these programs and systems fall short in keeping the multiple connections “alive” or connected to the program. This is troublesome since the user may desire to switch communication from one device to another device. Thus, these multiple connections on instant message programs have not provided a satisfying user experience.